Some rocker arm assemblies, such as switching roller finger followers (SRFFs), use latches to implement variable valve lift (VVL) or cylinder deactivation (CDA). There has been a long felt need to provide diagnostic systems that report whether these latches are operating as intended. But a practical system for providing that data has proven elusive.